Xyon
The world known as Xyon is a massive planet twice the size of Jupiter, which exists within a pocket universe known as Ulteria. Xyon exist with its own set of the laws of physics, nature, and reality according to the designs of its creators, the Numen. Xyon is home to trillions of the sentient beings known as the Novus, of whom are the desendents of the Numen themselves. Most educated guesses for the size of Xyon's population as high as 10–25 trillion inhabitants, though factoring in the world's size and the technologies that allow for amazingly dense populations, that number may be higher. Regardless, Xyon is currently wracked by the perpetual conflict known as the Infinite War; a war that has raged nearly since the world's creation, with the ten aptly named "Gods of Xyon", fighting for control of the planet. Xyon is considered by its inhabitants to be the most important world in existance, a percieved belief that was acknowledged by the Arcan, the ancient race that granted Xyon's creators the power to do so. The planet is divided into nine regions known as the Realms of Xyon, each of which extends deeper into the planet surface; each possessing their own unique enviorments and inhabitants, visibly marking the lands of their rulers to those brave enough to travel outside of their homelands. Description Xyon is massive planet, twice the size of Jupiter in size, and having the mass of several hundreds of Earths. The planet itself is not solid on the inside, but hollowed out by the Numen to house additional worlds within. Each of these worlds is known as a realm, where different species of the Novus reside, each an off-shoot of the other. Becaue of these numerous realms, Xyon has no one dominate geography or climate. For example, the first realm, or the surface of Xyon, Nova, is divided into numerous geographical and temperal regions according to the tastes of the land's ruling Numen. The realm of Hyperion, however, is a single frozen land which is home to endless snowstorms on one end, with gentle wintery lands on the other. Kordan is a barren city-covered region with grey vandalized buildings and greyish lands without little life beyond them. This vast range of scenery on Xyon is one of artificial means, as the Gods of Xyon shaped the landscape to fit their preferences. On the surface of Xyon are massive cities which are home to the majority of the planet's population, and more importantly home to the Numen. After leaving Solaris, the Numen created larger cities with better skills than during the Great Solar War, and came to use these cities as their permanent residences. These very same cities became overpopulated as a result of the Numen's engineering the Novus to reproduce quickly to cover their casualties, and this in turn led to the creation of the nine realms of Xyon descending deeping into the core of the planet. Xyon is totally self-suffient, with all the resources the planet and its massive population will ever need. Given the Numen's god-like powers and their presence on Xyon, these resources regenerate overtime meaning that Xyon will never run out of "rare" minerals or the like. All power needed is generated usng the ultra-advanced technology created by the inhabitants. History Category:Xyon Category:Planets Category:Copyright